The present invention is generally related to a process for receiving pieces or units of food from bulk storage and to distribute them with a regular spacing on a conveyor. The problem of randomly supplied units which have to be ordered has been known with particular products and specialized solutions are known. However, in the present invention a special type of product is considered which causes particular problems in connection with the need for spacing the items, in particular when supplying these to a dynamic weighing unit before they are automatically sorted for different receiving stations along a conveyor leading from the the weighing unit. In particular, various kinds of food pieces are considered, e.g. fillets of fish which have to be transferred to the weighing unit while frozen from random storage conditions and in which the pieces may adhere more or less to each other, forming congealed lumps. It may be necessary to subject the lumps of food to mechanical forces in order to disintegrate them into food pieces which may then be steered into a single file and accelerated towards the weighing unit. The pieces may have very irregular shapes and be of differing dimensions irrespective of adhesion, and the apparatus used until now for solving the problem has been both inefficient and expensive. Furthermore it has been a definite problem that in order to increase the certainty of separation between the pieces it has been necessary to spend so much time that the frozen pieces have enough time to thaw before they are delivered from the conveyor to the receiving station which is usually a packing station. The packed pieces pass along to the next station while being kept frozen, and it is preferable that they are not subjected to thawing at any stage.